


《the Couch》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.现pa的不健全故事，PWP2.由电视引发的沙发危机【？3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	《the Couch》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.现pa的不健全故事，PWP  
> 2.由电视引发的沙发危机【？  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

“我不是小气鬼。”路飞说道，在隐约阴云里舔了舔罗的唇角，男孩子望着被自己压着手腕扣死在沙发上的恋人，一边品尝先前亲吻的余味一边道，“所以接下来，特拉仔可以不安静。”

他扯开了罗的衣襟。

自己选的恋人自己宠，自己点的火苗自己灭，而为了让路飞在自己看电视的时候保持安静就拿亲吻去堵他的嘴就活该在被按倒的时候负起责任，更何况他也不是完全没预料到眼下的局面。电视机精密细密的音效的里罗象征性的推拒了几下，却又很快因为路飞的动作而败下阵来，男孩子捕猎般的眼神和在他脖颈般嗅闻的亲密是一方面，这种时候再说拒绝多少都有点无耻之嫌是另一方面，罗小幅度的偏开头颅，在让路飞的吻滑过嘴唇落到颈侧的同时分开大腿，“别把沙发弄脏了。”

他会后悔的。

路飞被他的亲吻撩起了性欲，动作里也就跟着带了几分不加掩饰的直接，男孩子埋在罗的颈侧啃咬，力道相比往常实在大的出奇，罗被他咬的发疼，只觉得路飞是想一口咬出他的心脏。为了尽可能减少污染沙发的可能，罗从一开始就在顺着路飞的动作，举起胳膊方便上衣被彻底拖去，更是在胸膛被舔舐爱抚的时候沉默着脱去自己的裤子。路飞在性事上的习惯几乎全是他一手纵出来的，眼下消受起来倒也不觉得难过，男孩勃起的东西和他的蹭在一起，温吞的热度从两人相贴的皮肤一路上涌，渐渐在小腹处烧成纠缠的一团，又化作些许湿润的液体流淌下去。

罗舔舔唇，张开迎接路飞的唇舌，年轻的男孩尝起来像是甘草和香料的混合，又带着盐和切开草坪的气息，罗一边搂着路飞一边被迫的蜷曲着舌头，他的口腔就那么点大，遭不住路飞这种想整个挤进去的亲法。

在因为缺氧而部分失去思考能力之前，罗唯一庆幸的就是他及时的将两人胡乱拉扯下来的衣服铺满了沙发。

路飞蹂躏够了他的嘴唇，依依不舍分开的时候都牵出了些许绵长的唾液，沙发上狭窄的空间逼得他们贴合紧密，罗甚至不得不将一条腿架到沙发靠背上才能让他们的性器贴到一起。淌下的前液润湿了他们的下体，然而唯一能够纾解情欲的也只是少到有些可怜的皮肤接触。罗向后仰头，好让路飞沿着他下颚的线条一路亲到喉骨，他的手松松的垂在沙发外侧，感官却又集中在肉体表层，被路飞咬过的喉结，被路飞捏过的乳尖，被路飞抚过的小腹和与路飞性器相贴的阴茎。

所有这些念头都在让他变得更硬。

电视里似乎在放罐头广告，而路飞却偏要咬着他的乳尖嘟囔，男孩子在他的后穴里捅了三根手指胡乱的搅动，细微的疼痛和混乱感间罗听了好久才听出路飞的意思，男孩子大抵是被电视勾起了馋虫，又啃他啃的得趣，这才在嘴里还含着他乳尖的状态下说什么特拉仔比肉更好吃云云。

罗被这一句气的够呛，恨不能用脚后跟去敲路飞的脊梁，这小子拿他的身体当玩具，却又实在是在高明的玩家，罗的乳尖被他的唇舌逗弄的满是水光，在他胸口白色的皮肤上凸出挺立，男性的乳头本应是钝感的位置，但他的却在路飞坚持不懈的长期玩弄下变成了快感的源泉之一，触摸和拨弄带来瘙痒，揉捏和啃咬带来疼痛，但不管哪一种都足够他的大脑做出种种诚实的反应，更别说他的后穴里还插着这小子整整三根手指。

特拉仔特拉仔，购物广告吵杂的声音里路飞一叠声的喊他，手指却抽动的更快也更急，罗的身体在这节奏里本能的迎合，也坦诚的吐露出一句句难耐的呻吟。路飞的前戏没有固定的章法，却总是执着的每下都要往他的前列腺按，接连不断的刺激带来过电般复杂的快感，让他的身体在淌水的同时也不由自主的想为他打开。

“你看起来好好吃……”路飞嘟囔着，终于放过了罗的胸口去啃他毛茸茸的下巴，一个挺动之间手指又在罗的后穴里深入三寸，直梗得尚未做好心理准备的罗差点背过气去，“但是还不够啊……”

电视里还在放着广告。

“有了！！！”

路飞的音调骤然拔高，插在罗里面的手指也因为这点突如其来的兴奋骤然拔出，修建圆润的指甲当然不至于对罗的身体造成伤害，但是尚未做好准备的肠道也还是因为这突如其来的刺激骤然紧缩。

“我马上回来！”路飞飞快的亲了亲罗带了点水渍的眼角，跃下沙发就朝厨房奔去，才被撩起兴致的罗被他不上不下的往沙发上一晾，突然失去热源的身体只觉得客厅又冷又凉。他的眼角还挂着泪，他的腿也没来及的合上，混沌之间他甩甩头想要理清思维，紧跟着就听见厨房里传来了冰箱门被狠狠摔上的巨响。

有什么不对，罗的直觉这样说道，然而他想靠胳膊肘撑自己起来的动作却又被他架在沙发背上的大腿阻拦，一来二去的一耽搁，就耽搁到了路飞风一样的重回他的眼前。

嘴里叼着酸奶袋子的男孩冲他嘻嘻一笑，当着他的面拧开和电视广告里同款的烤肉酱汁，在罗挣扎之前徒手挖了一块便朝罗的胸口抹去，“这样会更好吃吧！”

才不会啊——

罗想骂，却没架住胸口被酱料覆上的奇怪触感，在冰箱里放置多时的酱料触感凉滑，又带着浓郁的咸鲜味道，他的乳尖先前就被路飞玩弄的敏感，更别说这些酱料里还混着增强口感的颗粒物，路飞大块大块的在他的胸膛上涂抹着酱料，表情却比平日里看罗腌肉更为真诚……罗被路飞盯得浑身燥热，又实在难以忍受酱料的奇怪触感，被摸成了一团浆糊的大脑说不出太明白的话语，一张口就是类似于呜咽的呻吟。

“你……唔……沙发……不要玩食物！”

“没有在玩啊！”路飞理直气壮的答道，干脆的咬开酸奶袋子，很直接的将那些黏稠的白色液体尽数淋到罗的小腹，突如其来的冰凉感带来让身体瑟缩，更让他觉得路飞的皮肤热的滚烫，然而男孩子却只是跪在沙发边沿大片大片的抹开他胸口和小腹的凉滑食物，更是在将酸奶一路从医生肌肉紧实的腹部抹到他硬挺的性器和已经被前液打湿的会阴和后穴时笑眯眯的一口舔上他被酱料调制的黏腻的胸口，“反正最后都会吃掉——而且，烤肉酱能让食物入味，酸奶能让肉质变软，不是你教给我的嘛！”

那我也没让你用在我身上——

罗欲哭无泪无泪，又被那些酱料的质感弄得难受，更别说他的心思分一份到给他们垫底的沙发——这沙发买下来的时候花了他整三个月的工资，一直以来都有被他小心保养，可现在却眼见着就要面临精液前液汗液唾液以及奇怪酱料的粗暴洗礼——他根本不可能说服路飞冷静。

“我……”犹不死心的罗抱着最后的抗争挤出最后的拒绝，“你一下吃这么多盐容易……啊……肾衰——别咬那里！！！”

路飞不会好好听人讲话，这糟糕的毛病此刻尽数报应到了医生身上，男孩子兴奋的将浓稠的酸奶在他的下体抹得更开，又将那些已经被医生的体温浸润的微温的黏稠液体一点点抹近医生的后穴，他抹的谨慎又小心，就好像正在为婚礼蛋糕做最后装饰的糕点师，罗的前列腺被他不轻不重的按压而过，磨得他的穴口都在不由自主的不断翕张。

那些溢出的湿润液体，那些沿着他的臀缝和大腿根部淌出的黏稠浊液，那些被他颤抖着呼出的热气凝成的水珠，所有这些都浸透了他原本垫在身下的层层衣物，直接倾覆到了他昂贵的真皮沙发的表层，然而快感带来的痉挛里他根本无暇顾及这些，他现在只想掩着面抽泣。

路飞不知道什么时候已经重新翻上了沙发，颇为虔诚的舔舐着他的胸膛，温热的舌头搭配冰凉的酱料，颗粒粗糙的触感和柔软的舌面，从乳尖到皮肉都被咬了，不用想都能猜到第二天会留下怎样壮观的牙痕，后穴里的水声越来越吵，黏稠的酸奶在不断的抽插愈加滑腻，而浓重的喘息更是忍耐不住，在路飞进入的那瞬间差点盖过电视里家庭剧主题曲的声音。

路飞终于插了进去。

而罗自电视里听见了一声“尼酱”。

糟糕了。

没有来得及说出任何东西，更没来得及去够电视遥控，决定生死的东西就在一臂之外的茶几之上，然而男孩不容拒绝的快速抽插之间他根本没有躲开的余地。

他的身体被路飞准备的充分，又因为沙发空间的狭小而避无可避。罗一边要忍受路飞的操干，一边却又得担忧这男孩不要因为重心不稳而跌落下去，垫在他颈后的衣物不知何时掉了，于是他汗湿的后颈便直接贴上了他昂贵沙发表面的真皮。仿佛真人的触感令他战栗，而糟蹋钱的痛苦又令他烧心，可他的身体又因为路飞一系列的预调味轻轻松松的背叛了主人的脑子，叫嚣着要他把自己更多更多的送上前去。

他的腿在沙发上只觉无处安放，他的手却颤抖着想要去扶路飞的腰，沙发的弧度贴合了他身体的曲线，在这没有章法可循的节奏里仿佛他唯一的锚点。

烤肉酱黏到了路飞身上，而穴口处溢出的酸奶几乎被打成泛着泡沫的白浆。

但最糟糕的是……

“呜……”

罗的后穴又一次不受控的绞紧，就合着那家庭剧中的小姑娘喊人哥哥的瞬间，每每这一刻他脸上的表情总是难以掩饰的羞耻美味，而五次下来就是路飞也发现了端倪。

男孩试探性得又重重的的插入了几下，直将医生顶得差点出口求饶，然而更过分的事发生在这一切之后，因为他的小男友，小恋人，居然就着这插得极深的姿势凑到他的耳边，学着那小姑娘的样子，道，“尼酱？”

罗直接射了出来。

完蛋了。

罗痛苦的闭上眼，十分之十二的不想面对弱点暴露的后果，然而兴奋的宛如发现新大陆的根本不可能放过这新奇的要点。男孩一把握住罗在射精后疲软下来的阴茎，一边就着酸奶的润滑放肆的撸动一边亲吻着罗的乳尖和胸膛。他粗大的性器就埋在罗的后穴里反复抽插，然而他那撒娇般柔软的语调，却在喊他尼酱。

尼酱尼酱，路飞咬着他的耳垂，尼酱尼酱，路飞舔着他的乳尖，尼酱尼酱，路飞的……路飞的东西几乎要顶穿他的身体。

罗吃不消这个，只觉得一分的羞耻都被放大成了十分，而一分的快感却被放大成了百分，他的肠道和小腹几乎都要记住路飞的形状，而他的脑海里却满是路飞的声音。

他已经没空去想沙发了。

不知什么时候路飞突然关掉了电视，让这阴天午后的空间一下子变得更为私密，没有光源，没有声音，剩下的只有他们两人难耐的喘息与沙发的呻吟，而结合处的水声听来黏稠，就好像每一次插入与每一次抽出都在受到深切的挽留。

黑暗让他们更为亲近。

罗已经射过一次，高潮后的身体比先前更加禁不起折腾，然而路飞最喜欢的偏偏就是他失去自制爽到失神的模样，见状更是不要命的往他的敏感点上撞。罗被他闹得浑身发软，却还是得小心的扶着路飞的腰，他空出来的那只手无力的扣子沙发的靠背之上，却又在眼中迷蒙的水汽里望着路飞轻巧的摘下他的手指，又含到口中细细吮吸。

他牵走的是一双医生的手。

罗觉得自己的腿在抖，腰也在抖，腹部在抖，胸膛也在抖，从肩胛到脚踝，他浑身上下的每一个部件都已经被路飞充分的调用，只觉得昏天黑地，物我两忘。

这样的性他承受不住，因此只能放肆的喊出声去，喊出那些极乐，喊出那些缱绻，喊出那些爱与柔情。

尽管他的沙发，是铁定得报废了。

**Author's Note:**

> 5.5路飞生贺！男孩节生的小男孩生日和节日都快乐！  
> 全文4000+，以上。
> 
> 附赠事后小段子一则：
> 
> 罗是在浴缸里醒来的。
> 
> “手——”做废了他真皮沙发的男孩一无所觉的指导医生动作，手倒是贴心的在帮罗揉腰，然而事后的服务再体贴也不能抵消先前的劣迹，更别说罗只是稍一动腿就能感觉到自己体内那些成分复杂的东西。
> 
> “……我是怎么过来的？”
> 
> 罗问道，有些不爽的伸手去捏路飞的脸，然而小猴子被他捏了脸也还是笑得开心，根本不懂柴米油盐的贵，做个爱还要拉他的沙发陪葬，要不是今天实在没有力气，罗根本不可能忍住不跟他置气。
> 
> “抱过来的来，用那个什么公主抱的姿势，特拉仔太轻啦，要多吃点肉才行！”路飞说着，手一路从他的腰朝着更为危险的地方滑去，“腿分开点啦，我帮你清理。”
> 
> “你倒是有心。”罗叹了口气，顺从的按照路飞的意思打开大腿，道，“你真是太恶劣了。”
> 
> “嗯……嗯……”路飞不明所以的偏了偏头，突然又笑出声道，“是特拉仔你教的好啊！”


End file.
